1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method for constructing structural walls, especially self-framing structural walls not requiring steel or wooden columns for support.
2. Background of the Invention
The conventional method for constructing a structural wall includes the building of a structural metal or wood frame. This frame usually consists of vertical supports known as studs and horizontal connecting members. A conventional wallboard, such as gypsum wallboard, is then affixed to the frame to form the interior wall, and an exterior wall is formed on the other side of the studs. The space between the interior and exterior walls can conventionally be insulated.
Metal riblath is also known in the art and is sold, for example, under the trademark Milco.RTM. by INRYCO, Inc and Stay-Form.TM. by Alabama Metal Industries Corp. Metal riblath is often used in laying concrete to provide a structure against which concrete can adhere until it sets. Riblath is a mesh like network comprised of many small ribs having flat tops and bottoms against which stucco can set. Riblath is manufactured in many different rib configurations, the size and shape of the opening provided by the ribs varying in accordance with the type of concrete or stucco being used with it.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the expensive and time consuming necessity of using metal or wood studs to form the structural frame for a wall.
It is an additional object of the invention to employ metal rib lath in a novel and unconventional way to provide a structure to which stucco, or other cement like material, can be applied to form a load bearing wall.
It is a further object of the invention to provide triangularly shaped indentations in the riblath which can be filled with stucco or concrete to provide a load bearing structure in the wall that substitutes for the vertical metal or wood studs which are conventionally used.
It is an additional object of the invention, in especially preferred embodiments, to bend the riblath into corrugated configurations to provide even greater structural strength to the riblath wall.